


I'm glad you're my soulmate

by Roosterbytes



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: It's also kind of cute?, M/M, NSFW, Slight pain kink?, Soulmate AU, a bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's soulmate is an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad you're my soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicarp/gifts).



> Okay, so.. I kind of, sort of, _really_ ran away with this. Someone asked for me to write another Soulmate Au and I went "okay" and then this happened. I don't even know where to start to explain how this came from that. Like.. I have no idea. And I wrote smut for the first time.. _Ooops_.
> 
> So this is _**really NSFW**_. Seriously, like.. I don't even know how to word right now.
> 
> I hope you guys like it? ( _Is that a weird thing to say? Probably._ )

Mark chuckled. He'd just found another Soulmate AU fanfiction of him and Jack in the Markiplier tag. A quick glimpse confirmed that this person had yet to meet their soulmate because although it was true you could feel the pain your soulmate is going through, you could also feel the pleasure. 

But it's not like anyone would want to tell that to their kid. They might as well be delving into 'the sex talk' right then and there if they did. He's not sure he'd be able to have that conversation with a kid of his own at that age. Simple questions like 'When does it happen' and 'How do you know' are easy to answer. It happens or 'gets put into effect' when you first touch your soulmate. It could be as simple as bumping shoulders or brushing hands. The second question is harder but most people just respond with 'You just know'. At least, that's what his mother told him.

None of that really mattered right now though. He was laying in bed, anxiously waiting for tomorrow. It would be the second day of Indy Popcon was right around the corner.. if only he could sleep. And apparently his soulmate was having the same trouble. Mark hadn't even known he'd met his soulmate today. He'd met so many people! Between shaking hands and offering hugs, he had no idea who it could be!

Mark was panicking for a little bit but that quickly got washed away by the warm arousal that flowed in his veins. Fuck his soulmate for teasing themselves like this. It felt like someone was stroking him, base to tip, teasingly slow. Mark let out a wavering groan at the feeling. He placed his arm over his eyes, phone still in his hand as his body squirmed. His soulmate was an asshole. Whoever it was, was a complete and total asshole for teasing him like this. 

The teasing went on for several more minutes and occasionally he'd feel as if someone was swipe their thumb across his slit which had him responding with broken moans. It was after one of those times where he decided, fuck it, and wrapped his fingers around his cock. If his soulmate wanted to be a teasing asshole, Mark could play that game too. 

Mark worked his hand at a slightly quicker pace, while his other roamed across his chest, occasionally sliding over one of his perked nipples. His eyes were shut, as he bit his lip, trying to hold back the noise. He failed when he felt his soulmate's hand ghost lower. If he had any doubt about them being male, he didn't anymore. Not when he could feel like someone was rolling his balls in their hand. Their was a split second of shock that overpowered by the sheer pleasure of the situation. His hand increased it's pacing, while his other hand pinched his perk nipple, sometimes adding a little twist or tug. 

"SEAN!" Fell out of his lips as wave after wave of euphoria flowed through his body. After several pants to regain his breath, he opened his eyes, dazed and slightly annoyed that he'd now have to clean himself up. His eyes opened wide at the realization. Whoever his soulmate was, their first name was Sean, that much was sure.

 

Sure enough, when he woke up the next morning, Sean was inked onto his left pec, near where his heart lay. The handwriting was a bit.. shaky but still pretty legible and he may have spent a half an hour tracing the letters with a dopey smile on his face but it's not like anyone would know that. But that didn't mean his friends didn't notice his lovestruck face and perked mood for the rest of Indy Popcon.

 

More ink was added later on. And it had surprised him. Mark wasn't expecting to wake up the next morning with a birthdate under Sean. ' _February 7th, 1990_ ' sat pleasantly on his chest. Mark smiled, tracing the new letters. He froze mid-trace. His soulmate had the same birthday as Jack. His mind entertained the thought for a brief second before realizing how dumb that was. Jack was Jack, not this Sean guy. Mark's heart fell a little at the thought.

 

He was stupid. He was completely stupid. A big dumb. A doof. How, how had he not known this? Mark ran a hand through his now bubble gum pink hair. Jack's birthname is Sean William McLoughlin. How had he not known this until now? Mark stared at the letters on his chest in the mirror, eyes searching for some sort of explanation. There wasn't one. Even after rubbing his eyes, blinking rapidly and pinching himself, the words remained the same, scrawled in that messy handwriting. Mark tugged at his locks, trying to ground himself. A sharp sting caused him to let go. Had his soulm- had Jack really just slapped his hand? Mark let go, pulling his left hand down to his face. Sure enough, there on the back of his hand was a tinge of pink. Mark almost felt like slapping back.

 

Okay. He _really_ needed to do something about this. After he found out Jack was his soulmate, he sort of refrained from any pleasure considering anytime he started, all he thought about was Jack. Which was kind of awkward. Here he was, jerkin it to the thought of one of his best friends. 

"More like jackin' it." Mark said humorlessly into the air. And although he refrained, that didn't mean Jack did. Which was even more awkward to think about. Like now, for instance. He could feel the teasing fingers, who he now knew were Jack's, slide up and down his cock. Mark tried to ignore it but he really couldn't. Jack's touches were so gentle and teasing, as if he was doing it just to turn Mark on. Mark bit his lip at the thought, imagining Jack leaning against his headboard. His blue eyes clouded with lust and want as he stared into Mark's own. Biting his lip, exposing his neck as he put on a show for Mark.

Mark bit his hand to hold back his noise. Last thing he needed was Ryan and Matt to hear him. He felt Jack's hand jump, before it felt like Jack had wrapped his hands around his shaft, moving at a slightly faster pace.. Did Jack have a pain kink? Mark raised an eyebrow at the thought before biting his hand once more. A tug followed, pulling a heavy moan from Mark's throat that his hand sort of caught. The answer was yes. 

Mark decided he wanted to try something because once again, fuck it. He wrapped his hand around his cock, going a bit faster than Jack. He shut his eyes and let his mind play off the image from earlier. After a moment, he slapped his thigh and the reward was so worth it. It felt like Jack was teasing the head of his cock. He was slightly startled when he felt warmth on his fingers. Was.. was Jack sucking on his fingers as he jacked off? Mark breathed out heavily at the thought. Goddamn Jack for being a sexy Irishman.

 

So, Mark was panicking. He hadn't exactly told Jack he was flying out to go visit him. Nor had he told Jack he knew he was his soulmate. Granted, Mark was sure Jack had known he was Mark's for some time now, although he wasn't sure how long. And maybe he was afraid Jack hadn't told him he knew because he didn't want Mark. Mark's stomach sank at the thought, his foot tapping against the plane floor even faster. The person next to him scowled and Mark gave a sheepish smile, before trying his hardest to keep his leg stiff. 

 

When the plane finally landed, Mark was alternating between fast walking and slow walking because he was in a hurry but also so anxious that he wanted to delay the encounter as long as possible. It didn't take long for him to grab his bags and find a taxi though, which had Mark cursing and being grateful.

Mark hurried out of the taxi when it finally stopped, remembering to stay just long enough to pay and grab his bags. The stairs up to Jack's apartment seemed to stretch on for ages but he soon, perhaps a bit too soon, found himself face to face with Jack's door. 

Mark gulped, switching hands as he raised a shaky fist to the door. 

"You.. you just got to knock. Everything will be okay, you doof. It's just Jack.. Just.. Jack." Mark murmured, trying to calm himself. It worked enough for him to be able to rap his knuckles against the door, although it appeared to not have been loud enough. Mark took a deep breath, holding it in with his eyes closed, before releasing it as he opened them. He knocked again, harder this time and was rewarded with footsteps. 

Mark's heart was racing as he gulped loudly. He heard the door unlock before swinging open. There stood Jack in all his glory, in his pajamas. Mark gave a shaky smile, waving weakly.

"Hey.."

Jack had been surprised but let him in. His bags were put aside, drinks were made and the two had gotten comfy on the couch.

"I didn't know you wer comin'. It's nice ta see ya Mark." Jack smiled, facing him.

"I thought I'd surprise you." Mark murmured, giving a shy smile back.

"Well ya sure did. 'ow long are ya stayin in Ireland?" Jack asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"M'not sure. It's sort of undetermined at the moment." Mark mumbled, now looking down at his lap.

"How come? Did something happen?" Mark saw Jack's brow furrow out of the corner of his eye. Mark sighed and lifted his head to look at Jack. Concern was etched into the man's face.

"Yeah.. yeah, something happened. I-I don't know where to start so, I'm.. I'm just going to show you, okay?" Mark ran a hand through his hair, noticing Jack trying to hide his reaction. He briefly wondered how many times Jack had done that in his presence. Mark stood feeling Jack watch him the entire time before he pulled his shirt up over his head. He heard Jack gasp behind him.

"B-badgers.." Jack cleared his throat and took a quick sip of his drink as Mark sat down. Jack was not looking at him this time, cheeks clearly red as he blushed. 

"Jack, I need you to look at me. I can't.. We're.. Just look." Mark sighed, not even sure of how to start this conversation. Jack hesitantly rose his head and looked at Mark, who pointed to his pec. Jack sucked in a breath.

"Jack.. we're.. we're soulmates. I, I only found out recently. And I had to come see you. I can't keep skirting around this and ignoring my thoughts and feelings." Mark began, seeing Jack tense.

"I don't know how long you've known, or why you haven't told me.. I just hope it's not because you don't want me because Jack.. I, I want you." Mark gulped, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to retain eye contact. Jack's eyes widened at the last few words.

"You.. ya want me?" Jack whispered in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah, but I can understand if you don't want me. I'm sorry if I fucked this up." The words stumbled from Mark's lips, leg bouncing as he readied himself to leave.

"Why tha fuck would ye think that? Course I wan'tcha, ya big doof." Jack was smiling fondly.

"Oh thank god." Fell from Mark's lips. 

"Can.. Can I kiss ya..?" Jack breathed, fingers twitching. When Mark nodded Jack's hand zoomed up to cradle his jaw while the other rested ontop of his name, inked into Mark's chest. Jack started to lean in before Mark interrupted him.

"Take off your shirt Jack, please, I want to see.." Mark pleaded, staring in Jack's eyes before watching the other man back up and remove his shirt. Mark's eyes traced his name and birthdate that sat on Jack's pec before the man cradled his jaw again. Mark's gaze snapped to Jack's eyes, feeling Jack's other hand rest ontop his name again. Mark rested his own hand on Jack's pec, placing his other on the back of Jack's neck. They breathed on each other's lips for a moment before Jack connected their lips.

Warmth flooded Mark's body, his chest tightening as he felt Jack's soft lips on his own. Mark took the initiative and moved his lips against Jack's, who tilted his head. Mark trailed his tongue across the other's lips, before Jack opened his mouth, touching Mark's tongue with his own. The fight for dominance was short and rough before Jack backed down, moaning into the kiss. Electricity struck down Mark's body at the sound. 

When the two parted, both had red-tinged cheeks and kiss-swollen lips. Their half-lidded eyes took in the other's appearance before they dove back in. This kiss was a bit more passionate, Mark even biting and sucking on Jack's bottom lip while the other moaned. Jack's hand traveled from Mark's jaw to the back on his neck, fingers tangling into Mark's hair. A rough tug made both men moan.

Mark opened his eyes when Jack pulled back a little. The two panted against eachother's lips as Jack swung a leg over both of Mark's, situating himself in the other man's lap. Mark's hands moved from their previous positions in order to hold Jack's slender hips before trailing up and down Jack's sides, ghosting over his ribs and stomach. Mark watched Jack shudder at the feeling, his grip tightening on Mark's shoulders.

A soft smirk pulled at Mark's lips at the sight. His soulmate, his Jack, was gorgeous.

"You're gorgeous, you know that? You're beautiful and incredibly sexy." Mark's voice was deep, rumbling from inside his chest. He saw the shiver run across Jack's body at the statement before the other man opened his eyes, staring into Mark's own.

"No't as beautiful as you.." Jack whispered, shifting himself on Mark's lap, a hand landing on Mark's pec, pushing him backwards into the couch from their position on the edge. When Mark's back hit the cushioning behind him, Jack took advantage of the space and inched himself forward, more towards the waistband of Mark's jeans. Jack's ass now rested on Mark's groin. 

"Yer incredibly sexy.. and god, yer voice. Tha things it does ta me." Jack sighed blissfully, pressing himself against Mark's erection before rolling his hips. Moans flowed from their lips as Mark tightened his grip on Jack's hips.

"You 'ave no idea 'ow long I've wanted to do this with you." Jack breathed, continously rolling his hips. Mark took advantage of Jack's exposed neck, leaning slightly forward to latch his lips to the tender flesh, pressing kisses and soft bites that had Jack moaning low in his throat.

"Pants.." Jack hissed. Mark pulled back, knowing full well what he meant.

"Yeah.." Mark nodded, before whining when Jack got off him. The other man stood, looking down and extending his arm. His cheeks were flushed, ears and neck red along with his part of his chest which rose and fell heavily. His blue eyes were half-lidded with his lips parted.

"Bedroom..?" Jack offered, a fond smirk pulling his lips to one side. Mark didn't hesitate to take his hand and allow himself to be lead from the living room to Jack's room. Mark didn't have time to look around the room before Jack turned around, hand resting on his name, backing Mark up into the mattress. 

A growl rumbled in Mark's throat as he sat on the bed. He reached out, grasping Jack's hips before pulling the man towards him and flipping their positions. Jack's back laid against the bed, Mark over him as the two made their way up towards the pillows, lips locked.

Mark heard Jack's hands rustled towards his own belt, unclasping it and attempting to shimmy out of his jeans. Mark pulled back from their kiss, looking down at Jack's boxers. Mark cast a quick glance up before placing a palm on the other man's bulge, squeezing lightly. He watched Jack's back arch, eyes shut as a moan tumbled from his lips. Mark felt his dick twitch in his pants. He retracted his hand, now kneeling above Jack, slowly undoing his belt as Jack watched with a hungry gaze.

When Mark finally got his pants off, Jack was quick to pull Mark down and switch their positions. He towered over Mark, running his hands up and down Mark's chest before attending to Mark's boxers. Jack looked up as Mark nodded, and he removed them. 

Mark took a few moments to allow himself the pleasure of Jack's roaming hands and soft lips against his cock before he flipped them over once more. He removed Jack's boxers, his own hands trailing Jack's body as he memorized each curve. 

Mark shuddered at the surprised moan Jack gave when Mark's lips wrapped around his cock, taking it into his mouth and beginning to bob his head. Mark heard Jack open a drawer and he pulled off long enough to see the lube Jack had thrown onto the bed near his hip.

"Please.. Please Mark.. fuck, please." Jack begged, fingers tangling into the sheets below him. Those were the first words Jack had spoken since they entered his room. Mark pulled off Jack's dick with a pop before flicking the cap open and putting a generous amount onto his fingers. He nudged Jack's legs apart with his knees.

Mark could've cum just by the noises and reactions Jack was making as Mark prepped him. Especially when Mark had worked his way to three fingers, crooking them and hitting Jack's prostate. Only when Jack's toes curled did Mark pull his fingers out and coat his dick with lube.

Mark watched Jack's reaction as he slid himself in, stopping when Jack showed any signs of distress or pain. When Mark was fully seated, he waited until Jack bucked his hips down against Mark. The pace was slow at first.

"Mark.. please.. more.. harder.. please.. fuck 'arder faster pleasepleaseplease.." Jack moaned breathily and Mark picked up his pace, angling himself to find Jack's prostate. It didn't take long before Jack was moaning loudly, almost fully overpowering Mark's own moans. 

Jack was rambling, spewing out words of how good it felt while Mark responded with dirty talk that had Jack whimpering. Jack had a hand tangled in his own hair, while the other was tangled in Mark's own, who was peppering kisses and love bites onto his neck.

"Mark.. I'm.. fuck 'm gonna.. Mark, oh god Mark.." Jack whimpered, accent heavy.

"Sean.. fuck.. you're so sexy.. cum for me Sean.." Mark growled into Jack's ear. Jack's back arched and Mark pulled his face away from his ear just in time to see Jack's face as he came. Mark tumbled into his own orgasm at the sight.

The two breathed heavy in the aftermath, Mark holding himself up with tired arms. When the two disconnected, Mark shakily walked over to the bathroom, getting a wet cloth to wipe them both down with.

 

Clean and content, the two laid in bed next to each other.

"I'm glad you're my soulmate." Mark whispered into Jack's hair, who was laying on his chest. Jack traced his name on Mark's pec.

"I'm glad yer mine too." Jack whispered, looking up. The two shared a soft kiss. Mark carded his fingers through Jack's green hair. He could feel Jack smile as he traced his name, the green letters a welcome sight. 

Mark glanced down and caught a quick glimpse of his own name, the now bubble-gum pink letters causing him to smile as well.

"I love you Sean." Mark whispered before pressing a kiss to the green locks.

"I love you too Mark."

**Author's Note:**

> So um.. that's a thing I wrote.  
> I'mma go off and be an awkward panda now. Have a lovely day.


End file.
